


it's weird, it's wrong (but it does feels right)

by shlryn4



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: sorry, salah kirim chat di jam 2 pagi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pertama, seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fic ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. fic ini murni hasil imajinasi ditambah dengan pengalaman banyaknya orang yang sering salkir saat chat. walaupun saya sedikit berharap ini beneran terjadi...? oke, impossible.
> 
> dan yang kedua, fic ini adalah entry untuk refreshfestival.

**73**

 

Aku menyukainya? Kau gila! Oke, aku mengaku  
kesal padamu karena –oh ayolah, dari mana  
kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? tidak. Tidak!  
dia itu.. urgh. Baiklah, aku tidak membencinya  
seperti yang diharapkan orang lain;  
_but it doesnt mean that i do love him_!  
Aku mungkin menganggapnya sebagai  
lawan. Dan kawan? Mungkin! Itu saja, tidak lebih!

_Oh damn._

Salkir. _Sorry_.

Apakah kau baru saja mengatakan  
bahwa kau sedang dalam kondisi _denial_?

Uh oh— _that doesnt look good._

 _God, i didnt expect you to say that_.

 _Or write something like that in this case_.

_What am i supposed to say?_

_Congratulations?_

Atau semoga kau bisa menemukan jati  
dirimu sendiri?

“Salkir. _Sorry_.” Tuh.

Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya.

Butuh saran dariku?

Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin ikut campur?

 _Doesn’t mean to be rude but really_?

Karena kau salah kirim _chat_ pada jam 2 pagi.

Lagipula curhatanmu seru. Aku penasaran.

_I said i’m sorry._

Tapi aku takkan menceritakannya padamu.

Pernyataan maafmu tidak diterima.

Aku terbangun karena kau.

_Better make it good, you know._

Pembohong.

Aku tahu kau belum tidur.

Ah, kau memata-mataiku?

 _Sweet_.

_I just fucking knew it, you cheeky f*****_

_Whats wrong with you and those stars haha_

Ini jam 2 pagi dan kau memilih untuk menggunakan  
kalimat seperti itu.

Lagipula aku hanya bercanda.

Jangan anggap serius.

Hey.

Kau marah padaku?

Okay, okay, _i’m sorry_.

Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus  
minta maaf.

Aku tidak salah.

 _I told you I dont like him_.

Whoops!

Kamu ketahuan~

_Damn. again!?_

Kalau ngechat yang bener, dong! Karena  
kau, aku salah mengirim _chat_ lagi!

Loh kok jadi aku sih?

Kau sendiri yang salah ngirim _chat_. Aku  
cuma jadi penonton di sini.

 _Btw_ , masih saja _denial_ , eh, kau.

Dan ‘ _him_ ’? _surprise, surprise_!

 _Just don’t sell it out_.

 _I dare you not to_.

 _Trust me, i won’t_.

Kau tahu, tidak ada yang salah dengan  
hal itu.

Hah?

Kau bicara apa, sih?

Otakmu ngga _connect_ ya kalau jam segini?

Dengan hal itu; _with you love someone, the same  
gender as you_.

Ooh.

Wait...

 _wHAT!? NO_.

Jangan _denial_. Aku tahu kok.

Katakan saja.

Seolah-olah kau tahu siapa orang yang  
kumaksud dalam hal ini.

Yang pasti bukan kakakmu sendiri.

Atau

Jangan-jangan.....

Ew. _Nope_.

Dia udah ada yang punya.

Oh.

Oh Tuhan.

Jangan katakan apapun pada Marc soal ini.

Apakah kau baru saja secara tidak langsung  
membocorkan rahasia kakakmu sendiri?

Sungguh adik yang baik.

_I messed up!_

_Please!_ Jangan bilang ke Marc.

Dia bisa membunuhku.

Karena dia mempunyai pacar?

Atau karena pacarnya...

Oh. OHHH.

Aku mengerti.

APA YANG KAU MENGERTI.

LUCA.

BALAS _CHAT_ -KU, KAU MENYEBALKAN.

Oke, oke. Aku tahu sekarang.

Dia tak ingin semua orang tahu tentang mereka.

Yah, aku akan tutup mulut.

Kau serius?

Kau tak ingin memberikan informasi ini  
untuk kakakmu?

Nah, _nope_. Aku tidak melakukan hal serendah itu.

Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk itu.

Tapi kau pasti mengerti...

Ya, aku paham. Tapi urusan ini beda cerita. Lagipula,  
kau ini temanku juga. Teman yang baru saja membocorkan  
rahasia kakaknya sendiri.

Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah.  
Kau ini menyebalkan sekali.

Hmm. Aku bilang aku akan tutup mulut.

Tapi ada syaratnya.

Apa?

 _Tell me something about him_.

Siapa?

Orang yang kau suka.

Aku tidak menyukai siapapun.

Ugh, orang yang bikin kau _denial_ sama dirimu sendiri.

Argh aku tahu kau akan menanyakannya!

 _It’s not my fault_.

Katakan padaku.

Hey.

Jangan katakan kau tertidur.

 _I just talked to him and it’s.. weird_. Aku ngga tahu.  
Seharusnya aku membencinya, bukan?

Kenapa kau hobi banget salkir, sih?

Eh.

EH.

Fokus, dong. Fokus.

Minum air atau apa gitu.

:(

Oke, maaf tadi salkir lagi. Jadi.. _its kinda complicated,  
as you know_.

Kau seharusnya membenci orang itu?  
tapi kau justru menyukainya? _What a cliche_

Tidak juga.

Kau tidak menyukainya?

Sudah kubilang ini membingungkan. Ribet.

Whoa.

Seperti apa dia? Maksudku wajahnya?

A

Aduh kepencet.

Bambi.

Jangan panggil aku seperti itu.

Katakan padaku.

Kau berjanji untuk menceritakannya.

Bambi?

Aku berusaha membantumu.

Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu kalau  
kau sendiri tak mengatakan sesuatu?

Bambi.

Jangan hanya membaca _chat_ -ku.

Katakan sesuatu.

 _What do you mean by ‘cute but intimidating’?_  
err aku belum pernah melihatnya dari dekat, sih,  
tapi tetap saja.

 _Okay, he’s started to gettin on my nerves  
i just can tell him straightaway_.

_hELP ME._

Apakah kau baru saja membicarakanku?

_WTF_

‘ _cute and intimidating_ ’ itu pasti aku.

Haha _so funny_.

 _I tell you what_ , kalau kau memang menyukaiku,  
katakan saja.

Aku tersanjung, lho.

Jangan ngelantur jam 2 pagi, eh, kau.

Siapa juga yang suka sama kamu.

Tapi kau tadi membicarakanku.

Siapa bilang itu kamu?

Aku.

Hehe.

Hidih.

_Good night._

Dasar makhluk kepedean.

Yah, ngga seru.

Bahkan kau belum mengatakan siapa dia.

Halo?

 _Let me guess_ ; pasti kau bakal salkir lagi.

3

2

1

BAM!

:P

 _Not this time_.

Aku ngga bakal salkir lagi, apalagi sama kamu.

Amit-amit.

Halah, ujung-ujungnya juga salkir lagi nih.

 _Seriously!?_ Kamu tuh udah berapa kali salkir barusan.  
amit-amit matamu.

 _I said good night_ , ya. Mending kamu tidur gih sana.

Aku nungguin kamu cerita dulu.

YA AMPUN, LUCA, INI UDAH MAU JAM 3 PAGI.

Terus?

Kasih aku _clue_ biar aku bisa tebak langsung.

Pasti tebakanku bener.

Yakin banget, eh, kau.

Serius. Aku minta hadiah kalau jawabannya bener.

Apa?

Itu urusan nanti; sekarang aku tebak dulu.

 _Well, go on._ Aku mulai ngantuk.

Lemah.

Oke.

Hmm.

Siapa?

Aku.

Pakai cara pura-pura salkir segala pula. Klasik banget.  
kayak ngga ada cara lain aja buat _chat_.

Btw _i like you too_ kok.

Kau kira cuma kau sendiri yang sering merhatiin aku?  
aku juga merhatiin kamu. Cuma kamu aja yang _clueless_.

Aku jadi males.

Tapi untung kamu lucu. _Thanks to_ Franky, aku jadi lebih  
tau soal kamu.

Jadi, kapan mau jalan?

Aku serius ngajak kamu. jangan pura-pura lagi.

Itu hadiah yang aku minta.

Bambi?

Yah, ketiduran ya?

 _Good night_ kalau gitu, _have a nice dream_.

Oh, satu lagi.

 _Its weird, but does it feels right to fallin in love  
with your rival? _ :p

.

.

.

**Marc –Bro 93**

 

MARC.

 _HE ASKED ME OUT_.

_WHAT!?_

_HOW DID IT EVEN HAPPENED??_

DEMI APAPUN, MARC, AKU SALKIR PAS NGIRIM _  
CHAT_ BUAT KAU.

TERUS DIA BILANG SENGAJA. APA BANGET COBA.

KOK BISA??

 _CHAT_ DIA KU-ARCHIVE. JADI ADA DI PALING ATAS.

TAPI KAU CUMA SALKIR TIGA KALI.

IYA EMANG.

Terus aku iseng salkir lagi.

Hehe.

Kau pasti ketularan aku.

Aku memang kakak yang hebat.

Btw CONGRATS BRO!

Terus aja kau memuji diri sendiri, Marc.

:D

**Author's Note:**

> karena kata 'salkir, sorry' itu hanyalah bualan belaka dan tidak mungkin terjadi lebih dari tiga kali tanpa adanya unsur kesengajaan. terima kasih deretan chat group line yang tak pernah sepi; salkir kalian memberi inspirasi.
> 
> ((and thank you for reading! :D))


End file.
